A la rayuela de noche
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Hay veces que la oscuridad enceguece nuestra vida. Shaoran olvida que para llegar al Cielo se necesitan tan sólo “una piedrita y la punta de un zapato", pero en un atardecer Sakura se lo recordará.Oneshot-Romance R


"A la rayuela de noche"

Un fic de CCS

Por **Yashi-mgj**

Summary:Hay veces que la oscuridad enceguece nuestra vida, haciéndonos vivirla como si ya no tuviera más sentido que el de morir para alcanzar entrar en el Cielo. Lo que Shaoran olvida es que para llegar al Cielo se necesitan tan sólo "una piedrita y la punta de un zapato". Sakura se lo recordará.

R&R, Por Favor Romance

**"La Rayuela se juega con una piedrita que hay que empujar con la punta del zapato. Ingredientes: una acera, una piedrita, un zapato, y un bello dibujo con tiza, preferentemente de colores. En lo alto está el Cielo, abajo está la Tierra, es muy difícil llegar con la piedrita al Cielo, casi siempre se calcula mal y la piedra sale del dibujo. Poco a poco, sin embargo, se va adquiriendo la habilidad necesaria para salvar las diferentes casillas y un día se aprende a salir de la Tierra y remontar la piedrita hasta el Cielo, hasta entrar en el Cielo; lo malo es que justamente a esa altura, cuando casi nadie ha aprendido a remontar la piedrita hasta el Cielo, se acaba de golpe la infancia y se cae en las novelas, en la angustia al divino cohete, en la especulación de otro Cielo al que también hay que aprender a llegar. Y porque se ha salido de la infancia se olvida que para llegar al Cielo se necesitan, como ingredientes, una piedrita y la punta de un zapato."**

-Todavía hay nubles blancas cortando el celeste perfecto del cielo... bueno, lo que realmente lo corta es esa franja anaranjada, casi ocre, con puntas violáceas a lo lejos. El sol se está yendo...

-Describes muy bien los atardeceres- dijo la voz áspera y segura del chico de ojos marrones. Esos ojos casi chocolate que no podían compartir lo que la de verde mirada le relataba, sólo podía admirarlo en su mente, con su imaginación y la ayuda de la voz de la chica.

-Gracias- dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo nostálgica una jovencita de cabello castaño claro, ahora con tintes dorados por el reflejo del sol. La chica bajó su mirada del cielo y la posó sobre sus manos. Pronto sintió como el muchacho se acercaba aún más a ella, en la banca de aquél parque donde se hallaban sentados, y ahora posaba su mano sobre la suya. A comparación su mano era tan pequeña al lado de la de ese joven, pero eso no importó; el calor que emanaba de él era lo suficientemente relajante como para que la chica no emitiera el más mínimo sonido de reproche, sino todo lo contrario, eligiendo permanecer en silencio y esbozando una secreta sonrisa.

El joven también se hallaba sin decir palabra. No tenía idea de cómo se había atrevido a juntar su mano con la de la chica que se encontraba a su lado, prácticamente una desconocida, pero había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a ella, de saber más acerca de quien le había relatado un increíble atardecer.

Quizás le hubiera gustado recorrerla entera con las manos, dibujar su figura en su mente, para aprenderla... pero no podría atreverse a tanto. Ya parecía no tener control de sus pensamientos... ¿que le sucedía?

Un aroma a cerezos invadió el aire que inspiró, haciendo que notara el dulce perfume de la chica. Sin dudas era alguien joven, tendría su edad, si tan sólo pudiera verla sabría era todavía menor que él.

La chica de ojos verdes, en cambio, había dejado de lado la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro ante la tibieza, la suavidad de la caricia de la mano del muchacho sobre la suya, para observarlo mejor, sobre todo sus ojos.

**-¿Me cuentas como se va yendo el sol?**

**  
La joven volteó sin comprender palabra alguna de aquél chico que se hallaba sentado junto a ella hacía poco más de quince minutos. Entonces lo comprendió... por eso él no le había dirigido tan sólo una mirada, por eso sus ojos se encontraban totalmente perdidos en el paisaje del verde pasto meciéndose... él era ciego.**

****

No podía creer como Dios no le había regalado el don de la vista a alguien con ojos tan bonitos como los que tenía aquel joven, tan sólo unos años mayor que ella. Como no se le estaba permitido ver, si había tantas cosas fascinantes por mirar y admirar en este mundo...

Sin embargo, había alcanzado a ver en el ojos del chico una luz, un resplandor distinto a todo... como si al lado de ella se encontrara cómodo, feliz , quizás olvidándose por unos momentos de su tormento, de su oscuridad. Porque ella bien sabía que mientras le había descrito un exquisito atardecer, para él siempre había sido de noche...

-Pero no te quedes a mitad del cuento- murmuró de pronto el joven, sacando de sus pensamientos a la muchacha.

-S-si- esbozó cortadamente la chica, sintiéndose nerviosa al escuchar tan cerca la voz de él. ¿Por qué había sentido una especie de descarga eléctrica en su columna al poder tener tan cerca el sonido claro y potente de aquella voz?. De pronto, supo qué le respondería- No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

El joven, antes de responder, dibujó una seductora sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que la chica se ruborice, casi sin entender, por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

-Li... Shaoran Li.

-Yo soy Kinomoto Sakura.- espetó rápidamente la jovencita.

A forma de respuesta, él tan sólo sonrió.

-¿Y ahora cómo está el cielo?- preguntó de improviso.

-Igual de rojizo... sólo que a lo lejos parece querer comenzar a oscurecerse. Y ya las copas de los árboles están meciéndose por el viento... comienza a hacer frío, ¿no crees?- dijo ella.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, y en su rostro, seriedad.

-Si quieres, puedes irte- murmuró él sin pensar, maldiciéndose luego por sus palabras. Lo último que deseaba era que aquella joven lo dejara de nuevo solo. No aún...

-Debería- dijo ella sin quitar sus ojos del cielo- pero prefiero quedarme. ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada- contestó el chico sonriendo para sus adentros- no quise decir eso... – de pronto, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado. Pensó en comentarle lo que durante algún tiempo se preguntó, cuando recién había perdido la visión.- Me gustan muchísimo los atardeceres por una razón.- espetó de improviso.

-¿Cuál es esa razón?- inquirió la joven mirándolo con profundidad. Si él hubiese podido verla, hubiera sabido que no era el único sonrojado...

-Siento que durante ellos, estamos más cerca del Cielo. Es el único instante en que nos percatamos de que él está ahí, para nosotros. El único momento donde más de uno enfoca su atención en el cambio de sus colores, en lo lejano pero lo bonito que es.- explicó en tono convincente, pero a la vez melancólico- Y cuando perdí la vista, una de las cosas que me pregunté es si cuando muriera lo alcanzaría, si de esa forma volvería a verlo y por fin llegaría a él. Por eso es que decidí suicidarme... pero aún no encontré la oportunidad, o quizás todavía no me atreví.

-Para llegar al cielo no hace falta morir- pronunció ella, sorprendida por las palabras del chico.

-¿Y tú conoces alguna otra forma de llegar a él, y seguir con vida?- objetó el muchacho, sintiendo repentina curiosidad.

-Si... jugando a la rayuela.- respondió Sakura de forma simple.

-¿A la rayuela?- preguntó él, conteniendo las ganas de reír ante tal respuesta. Sin dudas, la última que hubiera esperado escuchar.

-Si... La rayuela es como un camino. La piedrita que se arroja es nuestra vida. El punto de partida es la Tierra, donde comienza nuestra existencia, y el Cielo... es el fin. Todos tratamos de que nuestra vida llegue al Cielo, creyendo que sólo eso existe después de la muerte. Y creemos que vamos a alcanzar al Cielo haciendo alguna buena acción de vez en cuando, pero para llegar a él, sólo necesitamos lo que tenemos... una vida para vivirla, y a nosotros para dirigirla por el que creamos que es el mejor camino. Algunos se salen de él... pero eso es por falta de puntería. Como en la rayuela, sólo es cuestión de práctica y de aprender de los errores...

Shaoran había quedado como un niño inocente al que por primera vez le hablaban de la vida... un pequeño al que todavía le faltaba todo por aprender. Y al terminar de oírla, sintió que, quizás, no perdería nada con volver a empezar con la esperanza de alcanzar otro Cielo, que ahora tenía por nombre Sakura, con intentar jugar a la rayuela una vez más, aunque para él fuera de noche...

**"Que para mí siempre es de noche,  
pero esta noche es como un atardecer,  
si logras que a la vida me asome,  
Tus ojos sean los que brillen...  
Y la luna que la borren,  
que en mi eterna oscuridad  
el Cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre.  
Qué no daría yo por contemplarte  
aunque fuera un sólo instante"**

**FIN**

Basado en un fragmento de "_Rayuela_", de Julio Argentino Cortázar, y la canción "_Siempre es de noche" _de Alejandro Sanz. 

Notas de la autora:

Este fic es una de esas ideas locas que cuando aparecen en tu mente no te las podés sacar de la cabeza hasta que las ves hechas realidad sobre un papel, quizás por eso me siento muy orgullosa de él, porque me lo propuse y en dos días lo tenía terminado. No sé que les parecerá, y tampoco si les habrá gustado o se habrá entendido lo que quise transmitir, pero sé que hay una personita muy especial para mí que sí lo comprendió... y hay otra que cuando lo lea puede que también me entienda (**Ale** e **Iya**... este fic es para ustedes).

Gracias a los que lo leyeron, a los que me dejaron review en "No me creas" (mi primer fic de Hey Arnold, pero ahora sé que no será el último), y a todos los que leen y me dejan review en "Verde". Téngame paciencia, este fic es para ustedes, para que la espera no se les haga tan larga..... perdón por no actualizar aún!!!

Cuídense, los quiere...

**Yashi******


End file.
